


Quisiera//Hernygetta

by SandyNekoChan



Category: Hernygetta
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drama, M/M, Romance, desamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyNekoChan/pseuds/SandyNekoChan
Summary: Alguna vez me dijeron que es importante decir o expresar nuestros sentimientos y liberarnos de ellos.Lo que no me dijeron, fue que tan difícil era hacerlo.¿Qué hara Vegetta, cuando se entere de los sentimientos de Herny?¿Los aceptara? O ¿los rechazara?*No adaptaciones.*Si no te gusta Herny x Vegetta, No lo veas.
Relationships: Herny/Vegetta777





	1. Chapter 1

Alguna vez me dijeron que es importante decir o expresar nuestros sentimientos y liberarnos de ellos.

Lo que no me dijeron, fue que tan difícil era hacerlo.

Ahora estoy aquí, frente a mi computador, sin poder decirle lo que siento a la persona que me gusta por miedo.

Siempre he sido alguien penoso y tímido. Aunque la gente no lo crea, no soy bueno hablando solo frente a una multitud, por eso es más fácil cuando voy con amigos.

Pero esa timidez me esta afectando ahora. Justo cuando quiero decirle a una persona lo que realmente siento cuando hablo con él, lo feliz que me pone verlo y como mi corazón late alterado por todo lo que provoca en mí.

Encendí mi computadora, check que no tuviera algún mensaje o actualización nueva. Al parecer no tenía nada, encendí la camara para grabar, aunque no sabia muy bien qué se supone que dijera. Me sentí tenso, nunca he hablado de mis sentimientos tan abiertamente y según, Elyas, this era una buena forma de expresarme. Suspire muchas veces antes de hablar.

— Yo ... — estaba nervioso de un momento a otro, mi corazón se acelero de manera descontrolada, a pesar de que no me estaba confesando de frente a él, me sentia nervioso — eeh, bueno, Sabés, Vegetta. Para ser honesto no sé realmente que decir, bueno decirte. Posiblemente nunca veas este video porque no pienso mostrarte lo voluntariamente.   
¿Cómo podría? Si sé de sobra que tú jamás corresponderás mis sentimientos, ya que te conozco y conozco tu orientación sexual. El tipo de chica que buscas y tu deseo de tener una familia. Además creo que ya debes tener una persona especial en tu vida ...

— Entonces, ¿Qué puedo esperar contandote lo que siento? Exacto, NADA.   
Por eso estoy aquí grabandome para liberarme de esto que está en mi corazón. Un amor que me quema por dentro. Sí, escuchaste bien, te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, eres como una luz de esperanza en mi oscuridad, antes de tí no me importaba como me viera. Simplemente usaba ropa cómoda para ir a todas partes, ya que no creía encontrar a nadie especial, tampoco era como si lo buscara, pero ahora intento verme bien, lucir bien frente a tí, porque quiero que me notes, quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta mi presencia.   
Por ello trato de estar cada vez más cerca de tuyo, aunque no me notes o me veas más como un compañero / amigo.  
No te voy a mentir. Toda está situación me duele, mi pecho se oprime de dolor escucharte hablar de alguien más o hablar de quienes te gustan y saber que en ninguno entro yo, duele.   
A pesar de todo, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Más que quererte con todas mis fuerzas, aunque se que nunca me corresponderás.   
Pero te quiero, te quiero como no tienes idea, hombre. Mi corazón late con sólo oir tu voz, mis días son mejores con tu risa, me sube la autoestima con un simple elogio tuyo y me divierto tanto contigo con tu sencilla personalidad y amabilidad, en verdad eres una persona maravillosa como extraordinaria.  
Por eso no dudo que muchas personas sean interesadas en tí, igual que yo — Herny solto un sonoro suspiro — eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y le agradezco al destino por haberte conocido — sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas — tener estos sentimientos dentro me hacen daño, me siento frustrado, celoso de todos los que te rodean y por más que sueñe, anhele, estar contigo, no pasará. Desearía dejar de amarte, olvidarte o superarte antes de no poder retroceder, yo, debería dejarrte ir — sin soportarlo más, término llorando. Su llanto se escuchaba por toda la habitación solitaria, se sentia miserable — y ... — con un poco de esfuerzo intento relajarse — Y ser lo que esperas de mí, un buen amigo y nada más. Te prometo esforzarme para serlo, enterrare esto que siento y vivir por verte feliz, aún cuando no sea conmigo. Sólo espero que cuando encuentres a tu chica especial. Yo pueda ser la persona más feliz con tu elección.

Por unos tres minutos Herny se quedo callado sin dejar de llorar, reflexionando con más calma lo que por fin pudo decir en voz alta.

— Quisiera, Quisiera al menos tener una oportunidad — sin decir nada más, Herny, apago la camara. Sintiendo un peso menos.

Sin previo aviso el sonido del timbre sonó por toda la casa, sacándolo de su dolor interno, con rapidez guardar el vídeo y lo dejo a la vista en el escritorio al lado de otras carpetas, creyendo que lo metió en otra carpeta. Intento secar sus lágrimas y tratar de fingir que esta bien.

Corrió a la puerta para abrir a sus dos amigos de la escuela, que le habian dicho antes, que vendrían a verlo.

Con los ojos rojos, mejillas con rastros de sus lágrimas y nariz roja. Abrió la puerta recibiendo con una sonrisa desganada a sus amigos, quienes se veían entusiasmados en la entrada, pero quienes apenas vieron el estado de Herny se les borraron la sonrisa.

— ¿Estas ... — uno de sus amigos no pudo terminar la frase, sentia pena por Herny. Siempre era tan alegre y entusista, pero en cambio ahora, estaba tan apagado y fingía estar bien con esa sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie.

Ambos amigos entraron a la casa. Pasando directamente a la conocida habitación del dueño y se sentaron en las sillas, Herny los dejo solos para ir por algo de tomar en la cocina.

El par de chicos, estaban hablando sobre el estado emocional de Herny, les preocupaba la salud de este. Pues se notaba muy mal y se enfermaba con mucha facilidad a falta de nutrientes, todo arraigado a cierto enamoramiento que tenía por un Youtuber famoso de España. Conocido como Vegetta777, la cual no tenian el placer de conocerlo, pero parecia un buen chaval.

Uno de los amigos de Herny, se sentó frente la computadora. Buscando alguna canción que pueda poner para alegrar un poco el ambiente del lugar. Sin querer encontro el video que aún no poseía nombre y creyendo que debería ser un video para el canal de Herny lo abrió. Encontrándose con su amigo declarándose a Vegetta, su otro amigo le dijo que quitara el vídeo, ya que debia ser privado como personal.

Haciendo caso omiso, una idea surgio por su cabeza. Busco el correo de Vegetta y tomó el video para mandarlo. Quizás todo estaba pareciendo muy malo de su parte, pero si Vegetta, jamás nota los sentimientos de su amigo Herny, este seguira sufriendo a escondidas. Al menos, debe saberlo, para no lastimarlo con acciones o palabras involuntariamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo envío, esperando que lo vea antes de que Herny se de cuenta y lo borre. Cerro todas las ventanas y dejo la computadora como estaba. Estaba nervioso por como sucederá las cosas apartir de ahora, sólo esperaba que bien. Miro a su amigo que lo miraba de manera reprobatoria, sin defendderse se sentó en la cama.

Cuando Herny volvio con las bebidas con hielo, no notó nada inusual en el ambiente. De hecho pudo estar un poco más tranquilo y reir con sus amigos como no lo hizo hacía hace días. Para la noche sus amigos se marcharon, dándole un abrazo fuerte y uno de ellos le pidió "perdón" sin razón.

Devuelta a su habitación, se recosto sobre su cama mirando el techo. En eso esta cuando escucho como llegaba un mensaje. Miro su celular y vio un mensaje de Vegetta, en su bandeja del correo, con tranquilidad lo abrió y lo que leyó lo dejo helado.

— "¿ _Lo que dices en el vídeo es real?"_

— _¿Qué vídeo? —_ pensó, no entendía. Entonces miró el correo antes enviado y lo que según envió. Palideció. No podía ser, debía ser una broma, su vídeo, ¿Cómo? — _¿En qué momento fue? Joder_ — no podía creerlo, si él no lo mando, entonces, recordó las palabras de su amigo, definitivamente no tenia suerte en la vida.

Con miedo y temblando camino por toda la habitación. Lamentándose por su estupidez, no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchas ideas y varias era decirle que era una broma y otra era mudarse a otro país o aventarse por la ventana.

Con frustración se alboroto el cabello, tomó valor del que no sabía que tenía y le escribió ...

— _"Sí, todo es verdad"_

Listo, ya estaba hecho, ahora debe esperar su rechazó con valor ...

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


	2. Chapter 2

Vegetta, se encontraba editando un video que pensaba subir el día de mañana: _"Mejores momentos de Karmaland"_ , acompañado con una taza de café al lado.

Aunque dijo que podía mantener las dos series activas: _Minecraft con noobs y Karmaland._ La verdad no podía, para cada episodio se llevaba su tiempo. Entre prueba de moods, ideas de que hacer y mantener a los subs entretenidos, además Minecraft con noobs estaba perdiendo audiencia en cada video y eso desmotivaba.

Por más que quisiera hacer todo a la vez, no podía. Y se lamentaba por ello, sentía que les fallaba a sus amigos.

Entre sus pensamientos pesimistas, escucho la notificación de GMail. Dejo aun lado el video que estaba editando, para ver el mensaje. Cuando leyó primero el nombre del remitente, se sorprendió un poco ya que, Herny, había dicho que ha estas horas tenía algo importante que hacer y no podría responder ninguna llamada o mensaje, por eso grabaron temprano. Quizás debía ser algo urgente.

Al abrir el mensaje, notó que había un vídeo, sin pensar o sospechar nada, pincho, reproducio el video. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue a Herny algo ansioso y decaído, se notaba las ojeras que tenía como también la mirada perdida. Por lo que veía, debía estar pasándola mal.

Cuando Herny comenzó a hablar, notó sus nervios. Se quedo callado escuchando atento a todo lo que decía. Estaba impactado, porque realmente no se esperaba que el video fuera una confesión de amor, bueno tampoco se imagino que sea Herny, quien se le declararía. Hasta donde sabía, le gustaba las chicas.

Siguió escuchando e incluso se sintió mal cuando lo vio llorar, no tenia ni idea cuanto lo quería el chaval. Tampoco, no sabia que pensar, todo fue de sorpresa, hasta se le olvido lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos atrás.

Preguntas albergaron su mente, ninguna con una respuesta, pero una en concreto llego: _¿Qué debía decirle?_ Si fuera otra persona tenia claro su respuesta, pero era su amigo quién se le esta confesando. Jamás se imagino en una relación con un chico.  
Una cosa era que las o los fans lo emparejaran con un amigo, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza. No era homofóbico, sólo que nunca le a atraído un chico de forma amorosa, en toda su vida.

Definitivamente, tenia la cabeza hecha un lio, se quedo pensando por unos minutos... — _¿Y si era una broma? Podría ser._

_... Pero si no, ¿Entonces qué?_ — definitivamente todo era extraño, en su mente busco una forma delicada de preguntarle si era real sus palabras. Decidido le mando un mensaje — _¿Lo que dices en el vídeo es real?_

Por alguna razón se sentia nervioso. Para ser honesto, una pequeña parte de él esperaba que Herny, le dijera que era cierto, pero otra parte de él, le decía que debía ser broma, que debía estar jugando con algunos de sus colegas.

Espero ansioso la respuesta. Miro por toda su habitación intentando no verse desesperado, estaba tardando un poco la contestación, hasta que la respuesta llego, miro la respuesta y lo dejo sin palabras: _Sí, todo es verdad._

En ese momento todo pareció detenerse, ya no escuchaba ni el ruido de su ordenador, ni los maullos de Kira.

Debía responderle, pero nada se le pasaba por la mente, sin pensarlo contesto cualquier cosa.

— _Yo, no sabía que te sintieras de esa forma por mí_ _—_ estaba nervioso.

  
— _Para serte honesto, no pensaba contártelo. Se supone que este video iba a ser privado, me aconsejaron hacerlo para sacar esto que siento por ti. Lo siento, fue mi amigo quien lo envió sin decirme nada._ 😣

— _no te preocupes, supongo que tu amigo es un poco cotilla_ _—_ pensó que seria difícil hablar con él, pero la conversación no estaba pareciendo incomoda — _aunque me alaga saber que te gusto._ 😄

  
— j _ajaja bueno, tampoco te creas mucho. Habia mejores personas de quién enamorarme._ 😂

— _claro, claro, entonces dime ¿Quién es mejor que yo?_ 😎 — realmente la conversación fluía de manera natural.

  
— _Dejame ver. Alexby, Rubius, Jesús, a mi parecer son guapos._ 😍

— _Sí, pero dos tienen novia y el otro ya ni sé, puede que también tenga a alguien_ — molesto. Se sentía molesto al ver que Herny se fijara en sus amigos. ¿No sé supone que sólo le gustaba él? 

  
— _Bueno, ya, pero no quita que sean guapos. 🤷🏻 Aunque supongo que tú también debes tener a alguien especial en tu vida._

Oh, oh, había olvidado que se le confesó y no le ha dicho nada al respecto.

— _Púes, no, sólo tengo a mi gata, ella es mi unica compañera_ — intento pensar en todas las posibilidades. Se imagino rechazándolo, luego se imagino en una relación con él, pensó en lo que sentía y cómo se sentiría verlo con alguien más. Por alguna razón este último pensamiento le molesto en el pecho, ¿A caso sentía algo por él? Debía aceptar que era de buen ver, tierno, amable, como un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre, además ambos tenían buena química — _hace tiempo conocí a alguien, pero al final no paso nada, no eramos compatibles, desde ahí no he salido con nadie._

  
No estaba muy seguro de que era lo que le estaba diciendo, en eso le llego otro mensaje.

— _Lo siento si te imcomode, no es necesario que me cuentes tu vida, ni tus relaciones._  
 _Ya verás que conocerás a la chica indicada para tu vida y serás muy feliz._

Esas dos ultimas cosas no le parecieron a Vegetta — _Quizás... Yo..._

  
_— No tienes porque responderme, con el vídeo no esperaba nada, fue sólo para desahogarme. Por favor, no te sientas obligado y en verdad espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos._

Como siempre tan considerado. Nunca dejando ver cuando algo le esta molestando o doliendo. Con una sonrisa y amables palabras cubre su dolor, era un defecto que logro conocer de él.

Sin dejarlo decir nada, Herny, ya habia tomado su decisión — _emmm... Vale, podemos seguir siendo amigos_ — quiso decir algo más, pero como siempre, Herny lo interrumpía.

  
— _Me alivia saber eso, me siento mejor ahora, no te preocupes por mí, yo estare bien, ¿Vale?, me alegra que podamos seguir siendo amigos, prometo no incomodarte._  
 _¡Uff! Ya es muy tarde y mañana debo grabar temprano, debo dejarte_...

— _No te preocupes, mañana podríamos hablar en el vídeo de Arsilex o quizás antes, vale, te dejo, descansa_ — no deseo insistir más.

  
— _Adios, descansa,hasta mañana._

La conversación se acabó, se quedo mirando por un largo rato la pantalla de su celular. Releyendo la conversación, una y otra vez, se sentía. ¿Diferente? ¿Algo cambió? No lo sabía, pero ya mañana seria un nuevo día y posiblemente encuentre las respuestas a sus preguntas internas.

Cansado y un poco estresado, termino de editar su video que dejo olvidado. En cuanto termino su trabajo, lo guardo con una copia de seguridad.

Se levanto de su asiento, se estiro sacándose el estrés de su cuerpo. Apago todo y salió de la habitación de trabajo, camino a su recamara, encontrandose en el camino a su gatita, quien feliz lo siguió a la habitación. Al entrar, la gata se subio a la cama y se acomodó para dormir. Vegetta tomo un baño para aclarar su mente, una vez limpió, salio vestido con su pijama, apago las luces y se adentro a la suavidad de su cama. Tardo poco para que consiliara el sueño.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta parte me gusta :v 💙


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche. Cada uno pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, todo era confuso, más cuando no aclararon el tema al cien por ciento y dieron por sentado el tema.

Herny miraba su celular en la inmensa oscuridad de su habitación, intentando ver algún vídeo para distraerse y no pensar en ¿que fue rechazado? — ¿A caso fue rechazado? Pensadolo bien. En ningún momento Vegetta lo rechazó, de hecho fue él mismo quien asumio todo y dio por zanjado la situación — dejo aun lado su celular, por alguna razón se sintió nervioso — ¿Y si lo hubiera dejado hablar? ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? Se sintió tonto, pero tuvo mucho miedo de recibir una respuesta negativa. Dio varias palmadas a sus mejillas y se revolvió el cabello frustrado, miro la hora en su celular, era muy tarde. Debía dormir, aunque sea un poco, además tenia que grabar temprano.

Vegetta por su parte también estaba en su cama acostado. Desde hace una hora que se despertó de un sueño donde él estaba de frente con Herny y este le decía que ya no lo quería. De cierta forma lo inquieto tanto que término despertandose para ponerse a mirar a la nada, pero acariciando a su gatita que dormía a su lado tranquila. No podía dormir más, los recuerdos de ese día no paraban de pasar por su mente. Si Herny lo hubiera dejado hablar ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? ¿Le iba a decir que correspondía a sus sentimientos? No lo sabía, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, su confesión le hacia sentir bien de alguna forma.

Ambos trataron de dormir lo más rápido posible, los pensamientos, sentimientos y recuerdos albergan en sus mentes como corazones, aunque ninguno se lo ha dicho al otro. Se quieren.

Al día siguiente, Vegetta se despertó con un poco de cansancio. Se estiró en la cama tronando sus huesos mientras soltaba un bostezo, Kira al notar todo el movimiento se levanto estirando su pequeño cuerpo, salto de la cama, caminando a la puerta dispuesta a buscar comida. Por su parte, Vegetta miro a la gata irse de la habitación, decidido se sentó en la orilla de la cama colocándose sus pantuflas para ir al baño y hacer su rutina diaria.

Una vez terminado, salio del cuarto de baño totalmente arreglado para ese día. No era muy elegante su atuendo, mas bien, hogareño. ¿Pero quién se daria cuenta? 

Prendió su ordenador, micrófono y demás cosas para empezar a trabajar. Recibió un mensaje de Jesús, quién le avisaba que ya estaban listos los demás para jugar Viernes 13, apenas se prendió la computadora, se metió a su servidor donde abrió varias ventanas.

Cada uno de sus amigos lo saludaron con entusiasmo y Herny de una manera casual.

\-----

Por otro lado Herny se levanto de su cama. Casi no pudo dormir bien, pero supuso que lo que durmió debía bastar para estar activo todo el día. Se sento en la cama estirando sus brazos en un intento de relajar sus músculos y huesos, se quedo mirando un punto fijo de su habitación sin pensar realmente en nada. Paso unos minutos así hasta que volvio a la realidad levantándose e ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades básicas. Cuando termino salió ya más despierto listo para grabar, fue a la cocina a coger algo para desayunar.

Cogió lo primero que vio en la cocina que era fácil de hacer: un poco de cereal y un pan tostado con nutella untado. Regreso a la habitación, prendiendo su ordenador y acomodando todo lo que trajo consigo. Una vez prendido entro al servidor y buscando su aplicación para grabar, por un momento sintió sus manos temblar, recordado que tenía que hablar con Vegetta después de lo que paso anoche. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera para bien.

Saludo a sus amigos de manera amable, intentando sonar alegre. Notó que aún faltaba su mayor amor por entrar a la llamada de Discord. Ahora si sentía nervios, en cuanto entro a la llamada y escucho su voz sintió como su pecho latía de forma errática, definitivamente lo amaba más de lo que pensaba.

En el momento en que se saludaron, intentaron cada uno sonar como siempre, energéticos y molestándose. Pero después, ambos no dijeron nada más, se sentían extraños, nerviosos, como si hubiera otra cosa que quisieran decirse, pero no podían por alguna razón. Agradecían enormemente que los demás estuvieran para no crear un silencio incomodo.

Al comenzar el juego, Lexosi fue el primero a quien le tocó ser el ciego, los demás iban recogiendo todo el oro que podían. La partida se lleno de chistes y risas. En un momento de la partida, Lexosi, le comenzó a coquetear de broma a Herny y Jesús como Arsilex le siguieron el juego llamándolo: guapo, sexy y entre otras cosas. Vegetta, quién escuchaba todo, intento seguir el juego también, pero sentía que lo que decia sonaba muy enserio. Escucho como Jesús le dijo a Herny: "si no tuviera novia saldría contigo". Sólo le bastó escuchar eso para sentir enojo, pero lo que más le molesto fue que Herny le contesto con una risa nerviosa y diciendole que también le hubiera gustado. Claro, con un tono burlón, pero simplemente no le gusto nada lo que escucho. Tomando las riendas de la situación, sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a coquetarle a Herny, diciendole de forma cariñosa: chiquito, sexy y otras cosas, poniéndolo nervioso. Demostrándole que sólo debía pensar en él, egoísta, pero se sentía satisfecho.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar más entre ellos y haciéndose chistes. Poco a poco, ambos se relajaron de alguna forma, es como si no pudieran llevarse mal de ninguna manera, púes se entendían en verdad y sentían que podían llevarse más pesado entre ellos. Púes ninguno se molestaba con intención de lastimarse, todo era un juego y lo entendían muy bien, aparte se sentían cómodos. A parte de gustarse sin saberlo.

Ambos tenían una gran química, apesar de ser tan diferentes y los demás casi siempre se callaban cuando los escuchaban interactuar de esa forma.

— Herny eso es trampa, chiquito, eso es trampa — hablo Vegetta con tono cariñoso — eso no se puede hacer. 

Herny se rió, púes intentaba pillar a alguno de sus amigos en la partida, pero no le atinaba — no es trampa~ — su risa era tan contagiosa que los demás también se reían.

En todas las partidas para sus videos y los de los demás se la pasaron riéndose, despreocupados de lo que pudiera pasar más adelante, total se sentían tan cercanos, tan cálidos.

Para cuando terminaron de grabar ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, se tenían que despedir, pero a la vez no querían hacerlo. Debían hablar, de eso estaban seguros, mas el miedo de arruinar todo estaba presente. Al final los dos se despidieron para seguir grabando sus series aparte.

Los demás notaron que algo estaba pasando y era mejor no meterse. O no tanto.

En cuanto la llamada se termino, se pusieron de acuerdo para interrogar a Herny, quién era más fácil de sacarle las cosas que a Vegetta.

Herny recibió una llamada en el grupo aparte, sin imaginarse lo que se venía. Atendio la llamada y apenas contestó, sus amigos lo llenaron de preguntas sobre lo que pasaba con Vegetta, Herny sin poder huir de las preguntas e insistencias termino contándole todo lo ocurrido a sus amigos quienes prometieron no intervenir.

Vegetta en cambio se puso a grabar varios episodios de Karmaland junto con Fargan para adelantar videos y poder ir a Madrid tranquilo por Navidad, a visitar a su familia.

Intento estar concentrado en la grabación lo mejor que podía, pero siempre le venía el recuerdo de Herny a la cabeza. 

Fargan podia ser todo, menos despistado y había notado el comportamiento de Vegetta, púes lo conocia bien. Sabía cuando este estaba mal o algo le preocupaba.

Invito a Vegetta a cenar esa noche con un poco de insistencia — Vegetta.

— Di me — respondió tranquilo, mientras seguia jugando.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa a cenar? — intento sonar también tranquilo.

— ¿Eh? Púes, no sé, si pueda. Tengo tantos videos por grabar — Vegetta no quería ser grosero, pero no tenía ánimos de salir esa noche.

— Vamos, te hará bien salir y contarme lo que te paso, no es bueno quedarse las cosas adentro, puedes contar conmigo — sabía que no podia darle vueltas al asunto, era mejor ser claro con él.

— Yo. Ehhh... — no tenía ni idea de que decir.

— Vegetta, nos vemos a las 8:00 p. m. En mi casa, ya esta — no iba aceptar un "No" por respuesta.

Sin decir nada, Vegetta termino aceptando la invitación de Fargan.

Para llegado la noche, Vegetta condujo hasta la casa de Fargan quién ya tenía todo listo para esa noche de confesiones.

Lo dejo pasar. Vegetta, conociendo la casa de su amigo se adentro hasta la sala, tomando asiento en el sofá. Fargan le ofreció una copa de vino y ambos se acomodaron de manera relajada.

— Y cuenta me, ¿Qué te paso para estar así? — pregunto de manera tan directa Fargan.

— Púes, verás. Por alguno de sus amigos, me entere que le gusto a Herny — comenzó a contar mirando su copa entre sus manos, recordando como paso todo.

— Y... — alentó ha que siguiera.

— Cuándo lo hablé con Herny, me lo confirmo, diciéndome que le gusto — por alguna razón quiso sonreír.

— ¿Que le dijiste? 

— Nada, no me dejo decirle nada, sólo me dijo que no esperaba una respuesta y que no me preocupara por él.

— ¿Qué le hubieras dicho? — en ese momento, Fargan se sentía como un psicólogo y le hacia un poco de gracia, nunca se imagino darle una terapia a Vegetta.

— No sé.

Definitivamente no entendía nada a su amigo, siempre lo había visto con chicas y muy bellas por cierto, pero jamás imagino que también le gustase los chicos. Lo cuál no estaba mal, pero quizás no cualquier chico le pueda gustar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes con él?

Vegetta se quedo por un momento analizando la pregunta — bua, para serte honesto, me siento tranquilo, me divierto, me causa ternura sus tonterías aunque a veces me saca de quisio, pero siento que puedo jugar más con él que con otro. Podemos hacernos bulling sin llegar a ofendernos, él es muy positivo y siempre intenta tomar todo con tranquilidad, me gusta su personalidad, tiene una risa encantadora, es guapo, amable, me siento muy confuso, incluso hace rato me senti molesto, cuando le coquetearon de broma y reaccione de manera instintiva recalcándole que sólo me tome a mí en cuenta.

— Te gusta — soltó Fargan.

Sin entender pregunto — ¿Qué? 

— Sí, te gusta — volvió a afirmar — hablas de él de una manera espectacular, con una voz tan sincera y tierna, tus ojos están brillando con sólo hablar de él. Quizás ya te gustaba desde antes y no te diste cuenta hasta ahora que él se te confeso.

Sin palabras, Vegetta miro a Fargan tomar de su copa, analizó por segunda vez sus palabras y entonces lo entendió. Estaba tan claro, pero no lo notó, se sintió estúpido. 

— Quizás tengas razón... — susurro.

— ¡Claro que la tengo! — como siempre, Fargan se hecho flores. Pero volvio a preguntar — ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Se lo dirás? 

— Bueno....


	4. Chapter 4

— Bueno. No sé, quiero decir, ¿Cómo? — Herny se le había confesado y ahora él se le declararía — ¿No era eso extraño? Pareciera que están jugando.

— Mira, aunque no te lo diga directamente. Él aún espera que correspondas sus sentimientos, si en verdad te ama no dejara de amarte de la noche a la mañana — Fargan miro a su amigo y soltó un suspiro _. "En verdad ambos son unos idiotas"_ — ¿Por qué no vas a verle cuando vayas a visitar a tus padres y aclaran todo de frente?

— ¡Fargan! — asombrado, Vegetta tomo los hombros de su amigo y lo sacudió de manera exagerada — ¡Eres un genio! Como siempre ha querido quedar conmigo, esta puede ser la ocasión ideal. Puedo invitarlo a tomar algo por ahí, después cuando ambos estemos un poco más relajados, le digo que acepto sus sentimientos, pero tiene que ser paciente conmigo e ir despacio. Lo comprenderá, además no creo que tenga experiencia con otros chicos, Fargan. Eres un genio — sin decir nada más y con el plan en su mente, Vegetta se levanto de su lugar y fue a la puerta para ir a su casa a preparar sus maletas. Mientras que Fargan, sin entender nada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, despidio a su amigo.

— Eres grande Fargan, eres grande, ¿Por qué no me dediqué a esto? — sin más, regreso a sus asuntos, comer la cena que preparo.

Vegetta, por su parte conducía con cuidado, pero pensando a quien pedirle la dirección de Herny para darle una sorpresa.

En cuanto llego a su hogar le mando un mensaje a su familia, avisándoles que mañana llegaría a casa.

Parte de la noche, se puso a empacar lo más necesario como: cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, ropa interior, pantalones, camisas, un par de zapatos y tenis, una sudadera, los regalos que compro para su familia, unos lentes, su laptop de viaje, cámara, algunas piezas que compro para su computadora en casa de sus padres y guardo ciertos utensilios para su gatita que viajaria con él, preparo su jaula donde la metería. Sólo esperaba que el viaje no sea muy largo, si no Kira se estresaria.

En cuanto tuvo todo listo, se acostó esperando dormise pronto y poder viajar descansado. Kira se subió como siempre a la cama acostandose al lado de su dueño ronroneando feliz de sentir la calidas sabanas al igual que la suavidad de las mismas.

En el momento que llego la mañana y la alarma comenzó a sonar con una melodía suave de piano. Abrió sus ojos haciendo el esfuerzo de adaptar su vista a la luz de la habitación, parpadeo varías veces enfocando su vista al techo, a su costado derecho Kira se removía estirando su cuerpo y patas sacando sus pequeñas uñas.

Con un poco de pereza se levanto y estiro los brazos relajándo los músculos. Se levanto de la cama caminando al baño para arreglarse lo mejor posible para el viaje. Al salir alimento a Kira, le dio de beber, espero a que fuera al baño e hiciera sus necesidades una vez terminado la metió a su jaula que era lo suficientemente grande para ella. Cogió sus llaves, su licencia de manejar, el pasaporte, la cartera que tenía sus tarjetas de crédito, cogió los regalos y la jaula. Salió de su casa, poniendo la seguridad a la casa.

Al bajar hasta su coche se despidió de algunos vecinos que conocía, todos ya mayores de edad con quienes hablaba de vez en cuando. En cuanto llego a su auto, subió a su gatita en el lugar del copiloto poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, en los asientos de atrás acomodo su equipaje y los regalos, subió a su lugar correspondiente poniéndose también el cinturón de seguridad. Arrancó rumbo a las afueras de Andorra, dirección a Madrid. Fue un viaje bastante largo 11h 50m. Estaba cansado, hizo un par de paradas para ir al baño y que Kira pudiera ir también, además aprovecho para comprar algo de comer en el camino.

Para cuando llego a su casa ya era de noche, pero suponía que sus padres debían estar despiertos esperándolo pacientemente, bajo de su coche para tocar el timbre y espero en el frío a que alguién le abriera la puerta.

Escucho como se acercaban a la puerta y la abrían dejando ver quién podía ser. Era su madre, que a penas lo vio, lo abrazo con fuerza, estaba contenta y se podia notar a kilómetros. Después de una cálida bienvenida metió a la casa todo lo que trajo consigo, dejo en una esquina la jaula abriéndola dejando salir a la gatita, quién curiosa observa todo con sus ojitos y olisqueaba todo a su paso. Él padre de la familia recibió a su hijo con un abrazo caluroso como también dejo en el suelo comida y agua para la gatita que pensaba que debía ser como su nieta.

Vegetta paso parte de la noche poniéndose al día con sus padres, mientras estos le contaban varias cosas que han pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron. Entrada la noche todos se fueron a dormir.

— Kira, chiquita, mi vida, ven — Vegetta llamó a su gatita para que subiera a la cama y se acomodara a un lado de él — vamos a dormir cariño — Kira salto a la cama y se acomodó de la mejor manera esperando a que su dueño apague las luces. Vegetta apagó las luces y se cubrió bien con las cobijas, el frío era increíble esa noche.

Se sentía bien al estar en casa, en su habitación de cuando era niño. Todo ese lugar se respiraba nostalgia, pareciera que nada ha cambiado, su pecho se oprimió, era difícil vivir solo, lejos de lo que conoces de toda tu vida y de las personas que formaron gran parte de ella, al igual que la familia.

Se acomodó mejor entre sus cobijas encontrando calor y cerro sus ojos relajándose para dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó feliz, era bueno estar en casa. Se arreglo cómo siempre y al terminar bajo con una sonrisa saludando a sus padres y algunos de sus familiares que llegaron antes que él, tenia un plan perfecto para ese día y esperaba que nada lo arruinara.

Durante la mañana desayuno con toda su familia entre risas, había extrañado la comida de su madre, tanto ya que no era muy bueno en la cocina, pero esperaba aprender más.

A las tres de la tarde, le mando un mensaje de Whatsapp a Lexosi, quién era el que ya conocia la casa de Herny a la perfección.

— Lexosi.

  
\-- _Mandé_

— Nunca pensé pedirte esto.

  
— _Vegetta me halaga, pero sabes que tengo novia y le soy fiel._ 😏😂

—Joder... 🙄 No seas tonto, lo que quiero pedirte es la dirección de Herny.

  
_— ¡Oh! ¿A caso quieres ir a verlo? Claro deja lo busco._

— Sí, necesito verlo, tengo que hablar algo con él.

  
— _¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres verlo? ¿Es posible que por fin lo invites a tu casa?_ 😲

— No, bueno, aún no, pero pienso hacerlo. Tenemos un asunto que hablar, yo quiero decirle que me gusta. 

  
— _¡Wow! ¿Enserio? Me parece genial, siempre pensé que te gustaba o algo._ 😁

— Quizás después te diga cómo paso todo, pero ahora necesito hablar con él, antes de que piense irse a casa de sus padres a pasar navidad y año nuevo. 

  
Una vez que Lexosi le paso la dirección de la casa de Herny. Vegetta se cambio y arreglo para poder ir presentable, tomó su billetera y llaves. Salió de su casa apurado, despidiendose de sus padres, quienes no entendían a donde iba con tanta prisa, pero deseándole que vaya con bien.

Manejo por las calles que conocia de sobra. En cada calle, recordaba con nostalgia su antigua vida y los buenos recuerdos que paso en ellas.

Hacia frío, como suele hacerlo en estas fechas. Los adornos se veían en las casas como también en las tiendas. Estaba llegando a su objetivo, estaba nervioso, no sabia muy bien que hacer o decirle cuando lo vea, sólo esperaba no quedarse en blanco.

Al llegar al lugar admiro el edificio. Salió de su auto y puso seguro. Camino a la puerta toco un par de veces, nadie salía, llamo al número de Herny y este no contestaba, sin seguridad tomó el pomo y la giro, estaba abierta, no sabía si pasar o no. Lo penso un par de veces hasta que decidió entrar, se adentro a la casa cerrándola detrás de él. Camino indeciso por los pasillos, mirando todo a su alrededor, llego al piso indicado, observo la puerta un poco abierta. Sin pensarlo entró, escucho la música en el salón principal como también escucho una voz que no conocía y la voz de Herny. Parecia que estaban discutiendo, se acercó despacio para poder escuchar mejor.

— ¿Por que él?

— Púes, no sé, simplemente lo amo, no puedo explicarlo.

— ¡Pero él no te ama! Ambos son hombres y lo más seguro es que el desee hijos al igual que sus padres.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero, aunque sepa todo eso, yo no puedo evitar amarlo con toda mi alma, se que somos hombres, no soy ciego.

Por primera vez Vegetta escucho a Herny tan serio, sí, había veces que hablaba así, pero siempre terminaba riéndose o contando una tontería para alivianar el ambiente.

Se asomo para mirar lo que pasaba y lo primero que vio fue al chico extraño acercarse a Herny con desesperación para tomarlo de improvisto de las caderas y pegarlo a su cuerpo besando a Herny contra su voluntad.

En ese momento, Vegetta se sintió tan molesto, que sin pensar nada se acerco. Tomó el hombro del sujeto y lo jalo hacia atrás, provocando que el chico cayera al suelo, esté se quejo por el dolor.

Herny se quedó sorprendido de ver a Vegetta, no, estaba impresionado de verlo en su casa, pero ¿Cómo? Se pregunto.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — pregunto molesto Vegetta, ese sujeto cómo se atrevió a siquiera besar a Herny y luego contra su voluntad. Se sentiría tan molesto.

— ¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?! — respondió igual de molesto — ¿No deberias estar en tu casa celebrando con tu novia? — sabía que decir esas palabras lastimaba a Herny su amigo y amor, pero si Vegetta no pensaba amarlo tenía que abrirle los ojos a su amigo.

— Que este aquí, no te importa, hijo de tu madre, vengo a hablar con él, no contigo — si ese chico no se largaba ahora mismo, perdería la cordura y ya veria con quién está hablando.

— Por favor, vete José — Herny no quería que se arme una pelea en su casa, mucho menos quiere que Vegetta tenga una pelea y después alguien lo filtre por internet, causándole problemas.

— ¡Largo! — Definitivamente Vegetta deseaba golpear al extraño que lo miraba con molestia y altanería.

— Herny, te amo — declaro el chico, que después de que escucho a sus otros dos amigos, (que visitarnos anoche a Herny), hablando de que esperaban que ambos (Herny y Vegetta) puedan por fin salir juntos. Salio de su casa apurado para hablar con Herny. Se levantó del suelo.

Sin saber que decir, Herny miro a su amigo con asombro, no se esperaba eso. Miro a Vegetta, que estaba asombrado igualmente, todos en la sala estaban callados, Herny miro al suelo con tristeza. Sabia que era muy cruel que no te correspondan, pero entendía que no se puede aceptar a todo aquel que se te declara.

— Uhmmm, en verdad te quiero, eres un gran amigo y no quiero perderte. Lo siento, no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos — con el dolor de su corazón rechazo a su amigo.

Este con tranquilidad miro a Herny, lo abrazo de manera rápida y lo soltó de igual manera. Camino a la salida marchándose, sin decir nada. Quizás necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tal vez un día puedan volver a ser buenos amigos.

Vegetta y Herny miraron la puerta cerrarse, de nuevo todo se quedó en silencio. Se miraron por un momento y apartaron la mirada, no sabían que decir.

Con valor Herny habló primero — ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — sentia sus mejillas calientes, debían estar totalmente rojas.

— Sí — Vegetta tomó asiento en uno de los sofás — ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua?.

— Ahora vengo — a paso rápido, Herny fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua, su corazón estaba latiendo de una manera tan fuerte que temía que Vegetta pudiera escucharlo.

Con cuidado de no tirar el vaso de los nervios, sostuvo el vaso con ambas manos llenandolo de agua y camino de vuelta a la sala aparentando seguridad.

— Aquí tienes — le entrego el vaso.

— Gracias.

Se sentó en el otro sofá viendo a Vegetta tomar agua, había muchas preguntas por su mente, pero ninguna tenía respuesta clara, tenia miedo de preguntarle.

— Por si tienes la duda, Lexosi, me dio tu dirección — como si Vegetta leyera sus pensamientos le contesto — además llame a tu puerta y como no abrías entre a ya que estaba abierta la puerta.

— Ah, Es, Esta bien — el ambiente era un poco incómodo.

— Vine porque quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó, pero supongo que interrumpí.

— ¡No! Yo, él, se supone que sólo vino a recoger el celular de uno de nuestros amigos, ya que el otro día hice una pequeña fiesta — esperaba que Vegetta le creyera, ya que era verdad. No deseaba que pensara cosas que no eran — no tenemos nada, simplemente somos amigos.

— Él no parece querer ser sólo tu amigo — estaba celoso, no podía negarlo, ver como ese tipo había besado a Herny, cuando por fin se dio cuenta que sentía algo, era una putada.

— Sí, pero yo no siento nada por él —. _¡un momento!_ — pensó — Además, si fueramos o intentara tener algo con él, no te afecta en nada.

— Herny... — molesto, no quería enojarse, pero si al menos dice algo más sobre ese tipo, se enojaría.

— Dijo que me ama, quizás debi considerarlo un poco más — hablo mirando a su alrededor haciéndose el tonto.

— Herny...

— Tal vez podamos tener una relación... — Herny quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar Vegetta.

De un momento a otro y con molestia, beso a Herny, no quería escuchar más tonterias.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, pero poco a poco fueron acariciando sus labios con rozes delicados. Era el primer beso para ambos, nunca antes habian besado a un chico, pero para ser la primera vez, no lo estaban haciendo mal.

Los segundos pasaban, el beso se hacia más intenso. Ya no sólo bastaba rozar sus labios, necesitaban más, fueron abriendo sus labios para que sea más profundo.

Herny sentia el cálido aliento de Vegetta, sobre sus labios, era tan cálido.

Vegetta sentia la necesidad de chupar el labio inferior de Herny, quien dejo escapar un gemido de satisfacción cuando lo hizo. Jamás penso que besar a un chico sea tan placentero y escucharlo gemir sea tan excitante, que lo prendía o quizás sea porque el chico que besaba era Herny, tal vez era eso.

El beso se profundizo hasta hacerse húmedo, el sonido morboso de los labios juntándose y lamiéndose de manera sensual. La saliva caía por sus barbillas, el calor comenzaba a sentirse en sus cuerpos y en otras partes.

En ese momento, Herny recordó que Vegetta no le había dicho que gustase de él, por ello se separo de Vegetta empujándolo por el pecho con sus manos de manera delicada. Vegetta lo miro desconcertado, _¿Hizo algo mal?_ — pensó.

— Vegetta, no, tú, debes estar confundido, sé que no te gustan los chicos y sé que esperas encontrar a una chica especial y formar una familia con ella — debía ser realista.

— Herny, no pongas palabras en mi boca, cuando lo que pienso no es eso. Quizás antes pensaba de esa manera, pero ahora, ahora es diferente, no tengo esa mentalidad. Quiero encontrar a la persona que me haga sentir bien y podamos pasar momentos geniales, en lugares menos esperados o simplemente en casa. Alguien con quien pueda ser yo mismo y no me pida ser alguien quien no soy. Quiero a una persona con la que me pueda apoyar cuando lo necesite y crea en mí, aún cuando todo el mundo no lo haga. Necesito aun compañero que me vea como su igual y sobre todo, me ame sin dejar de amarse asi mismo — Vegetta puso sus manos en las mejillas de Herny — sí, quiero formar una familia, pero no puedo tenerla con cualquier mujer que me ofrezca amor y después me deje porque no le parezca algo de mí. Deseo una familia con una persona que me de su palabra que lo nuestro será para siempre y que su palabra tenga valor. Herny, tú me gustas y si en verdad me quieres. Podemos intentarlo.

Herny sentia sus mejillas calientes y con las manos de Vegetta en ellas, más. Sentía su corazón latir muy rápido, nunca se imagino ser correspondido por él. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero le daba pena que lo viera en ese estado.

— Te amo — fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que sentía un nudo en su garganta. Miro el rostro de Vegetta y este le sonreía de manera cariñosa, se abrazaron con fuerza, por fin se dijeron lo que sentían.

Esa misma tarde, Vegetta llevo a su casa a Herny para presentárselo a sus padres. Quienes en el momento que su hijo les hablo que tenian una relación se asombraron, quedándose sin palabras, pero al final, sonrieron aceptando la decisión de su hijo.

Herny pasó la navidad en casa de Vegetta y Vegetta pasó año nuevo en la casa de Herny. Creando lazos con sus suegros y posiblemente el año que viene la pasen con ambas familias juntas.

Fin.

🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺🌺

☺💕💕💕


End file.
